Anomali Musim Gugur
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —Dramione untuk Madge Undersee. Musim Gugur kali ini penuh dengan anomali. Namun nampaknya—anomali musim gugur tak cukup 'dirasa' apabila disandingkan dengan anomali dari Draco kepada Hermione. Rnr?


**Anomali Musim Gugur**

**©Beatrixmalf**

Tidak mengambil segala jenis keuntungan materiil dan hak cipta, J.K. Rowling memegang hak milik atas Harry Potter.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Untuk Satya Cendekia a.k.a Madge Undersee sebagai balasan ficnya. (sekaligus birthdayfic untuk ultahmu yang masih 3 bulan lagi;b

**.**

**.**

**Warning: **Canon, Little bit fluff, agak gaje(?), agak aneh(?), agak OOC (_ _) typo. Dan ohya—disini Draco dan Hermione sudah menjadi Ketua Murid. Dan mereka berada di satu ruangan (Asrama) yang sama. Jadi jangan bingung kalo hubungan mereka sudah terasa dekat ./.

**.**

**.**

Kemulan mimpi yang merengkuhnya perlahan memudar. Indahnya padang rumput serta bunga-bunga yang menghiasi turut sirna—tetapi seberkas sinar matahari masih setia bernaung di ujung matanya—

"Hermione, bangun!" dan sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah suara.

—Hermione Granger mengerjapkan matanya, lalu membukanya dengan cepat.

Gelap, itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkap oleh kornea matanya—dan selanjutnya diterjemahkan oleh serebrumnya.

Sinar rembulan, kesan kedua yang tersampaikan melalui saraf sensoriknya.

Dan rambut perak serta manik kelabu—adalah kesan ketiga yang terhantarkan saraf sensoriknya, tetapi—

Saraf motorik seorang Hermione turut mengambil alih dalam situasi ini. Secepat kilat, tangan gadis itu melayang di udara.

_PLAK!_

Dan sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi sang rambut perak.

"Hei! Kenapa menamparku?"

Dilatarbelakangi sinar rembulan, Hermione dapat melihat siluet Draco Malfoy dengan lebih jelas. Tapi tetap saja, hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kemarahannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?" desis Hermione berang.

"Aku hanya—"

"Kau mau berbuat macam-macam, kan? Malfoy, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa seorang pria yang menerobos kamar seorang perawan itu tidak beretik—"

"HERMIONE!" bantahan Draco menggema, dan dengan segera gadis di depannya itu terbungkam. "Bisakah kau berpikir jernih? Maksudku, bajumu masih terpasang lengkap di tubuhmu, aku pun tidak memegang tongkat!"

Hermione terdiam, dan walaupun rona merah mulai merambati pipinya—ia harus mengakui Draco benar. Dan ya, pakaian tidurnya masih melekat di tubuhnya—tidak kurang _satu kancing pun_, ditambah lagi Draco juga berpakaian lengkap.

"Oke," Hermione bersidekap, menegakkan dirinya dengan angkuh, dan berusaha agar tidak menatap Draco. "Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku? Mengapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu? Dan ini bahkan belum jam 5 pagi!"

Draco mendengus. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak cerewet saat baru bangun tidur, eh?"

"…"

Melihat tatapan Hermione, Draco buru-buru berdeham. "Aku tidak menerobos kamarmu, Demi Merlin."

"…"

"Oke, oke!" Draco merengut kesal. "Secara harfiah, aku memang tidak menerobos kamarmu—aku hanya masuk tanpa izin darimu, dan itu semua karena kau yang tertidur begitu nyenyak karena menyelesaikan esai Sinistra."

Hermione masih diam, tapi Draco bisa melihat mukanya memerah.

"Dan untuk alasan mengapa aku masuk ke kamarmu…" Draco mendengus—untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" bahkan Hermione tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Draco memutar bola mata. "Rahasia."

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan esai—"

"Sinistra, aku tahu," potong Draco datar. "Aku sudah mengerjakannya."

"Aku juga harus—"

"Belajar?" Draco memutar bola matanya lagi. "Demi Merlin."

"Oke!" Hermione menggeram. "Jadi aku harus melakukan apa, Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat?" penekanan pada kata _hormat_.

"Tidak ada," Draco tersenyum puas, mengetahui rencana awalnya berhasil. "Ganti saja bajumu dengan pakaian katun berbahan ringan, aku tunggu di _pantry_."

.

.

Manik kelabu Draco menatap takjub Hermione—walaupun agak tersamarkan dengan pandangan bosan seperti biasanya. "Tidak harus memakai gaun juga, sebenarnya," komentarnya sarkastik.

Hermione mendengus. "Kau bilang pakaian katun berbahan ringan, Draco. Dan bersyukurlah aku tidak memakai bikini katun yang berbahan ringan."

Draco terkekeh. "Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka begitu."

Hermione menggoyangkan tongkatnya mengancam. "Jangan sampai aku mengeluarkan kenari favoritku lagi, Draco."

Draco buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ini baru subuh; ia tidak mau mati pada awal hari seperti ini—apalagi hanya karena burung kenari sihiran. "Oke, oke. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Hermione ragu-ragu sejenak, tetapi dia bergumam setuju.

Draco memanjat lukisan Ketua Murid Pertama Hogwarts yang menjadi pintu masuk Ruang Ketua Murid—dan dengan segera Hermione mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong yang masih sunyi senyap dan setelah melalui beberapa koridor dan tikungan yang tak terhitung—akhirnya mereka tiba di Aula Besar. Mereka berjalan menuju Pintu Aula dengan cepat dan seirama.

"Kau yakin pintu ini akan terbuka untuk kita? Maksudku, ini masih subuh," Hermione berkata ragu-ragu saat mereka berhenti, dan gadis itu menatap pintu di depannya sangsi.

Draco baru akan menjawab Hermione, ketika pintu Aula Besar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan perlahan, dan menunjukkan pekarangan Hogwarts yang temaram.

"Hak veto ketua murid salah satunya adalah: kita bebas masuk-keluar Hogwarts asalkan memiliki alasan yang tepat. Demi Merlin, Hermione. Katanya kau Miss-Tahu-Segala?" Draco memasang wajah tercengangnya.

Hermione menatapnya tanpa suara, membuang muka—lalu berjalan melewati Draco dengan tergesa, sementara Draco tertawa-tawa di belakangnya.

.

.

"Danau Hitam?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Danau Hitam terbentang luas di hadapan mereka—airnya yang kelam memantulkan awan-awan kelabu pagi dengan sempurna, dan dermaga yang ringkih dan kotor…

"Yeah," jawab Draco santai. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan bilang kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi hanya untuk membawaku kesini?"

"_Fortunately, you wrong, _Hermione," Draco menjawab sambil tertawa melihat wajah Hermione yang gondok. "Ini hanya jalan menuju tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan."

Hermione terdiam, menyipitkan matanya memandang ke seberang Danau Hitam yang luas. Hanya ada pegunungan dan Hutan Terlarang di tepiannya.

"Kau mau membawaku ke Hutan Terlarang?" Hermione membelalak. "Atau—Pegunungan Hagrid?"

Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah air tanpa menjawab, dan secara tiba-tiba muncul perahu kecil lengkap dengan dayung di ujung dermaga.

Tidak cukup membelalak, kini Hermione ternganga. "Perahu?"

"Bukan," jawab Draco kesal. "Itu Nimbus."

Hermione mendelik ke arahnya, tapi Draco hanya menyeringai. "Naik?"

"Apa aman?" tanya Hermione cemas.

Draco masih menyeringai, tetapi tatapannya melembut. "Tenang saja."

Hermione menyusuri kayu dermaga yang sudah rapuh dengan hati-hati, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke perahu.

Hukum aksi-reaksi Newton langsung bekerja. Perahu terdorong ke belakang, dan pijakan Hermione goyah. Ia oleng—

"Argh!" Hermione menutup matanya dan mengencangkan tubuh bagian belakangnya untuk mencegah benturan—

Tapi… ia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Demi Kancut Merlin," terdengar makian Draco di atas kepalanya. Dan eh—tangan siapa yang menahan bagian belakang tubuhnya?

Dengan cemas Hermione membuka bola mata. Dan manik hazelnya langsung bersirobok dengan manik badai Draco. Mereka berdua terdiam.

Dan seakan ada tangan robot tak kasat mata, keduanya mendekat—

"Sudah pagi," Hermione berdeham, dan dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco dengan wajah semerah kain _matador._

"Ah, iya. Cuacanya cerah," timpal Draco tak nyambung, wajahnya juga semerah Hermione. Lalu tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal pagi…"

"Lebih baik kau duduk senyaman mungkin, Hermione. Aku akan mulai mendayung, kalau tidak kita akan sia-sia berada di sini."

.

.

Mereka berada di tengah-tengah Danau Hitam sekarang, dan mau tak mau Hermione harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat ke air—ia akan dilanda kepanikan, dan Hermione takut dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Tiba-tiba perahu berhenti.

"Apa yang—? Hermione menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menatap Draco bingung. "Apa kau sudah lelah mendayung? Kau mau gantian?"

Draco mendengus. "Aku tidak selemah itu, _Beaver_. Justru aku memberhentikan perahu kita disini untuk menunjukkan, err—sesuatu."

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi Draco segera menutup bibirnya dengan jari tangannya yang runcing. "Diam dan perhatikan langit di ufuk timur."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sebelah timur. Ada semburat-semburat oranye di langit subuh yang biru pucat, menciptakan fragmen-fragmen yang indah.

Lalu, seperti bukit yang muncul tiba-tiba, akhirnya… Sang Surya muncul.

Bentuknya setengah lingkaran sempurna, dan cahaya kemilau yang seperti supernova* itu membuat Hermione _speechless_, dan dengan segera gadis itu menatap berbinar-binar ke arah langit yang langsung berubah warna.

"Jangan melihat ke arah yang salah, Hermione," Draco menyeringai, dan melihat tatapan Hermione yang bingung, Draco menunjuk ke air danau yang kelam.

Ternyata atraksinya belum cukup sampai disitu.

Fragmen jingga matahari turut membelai air danau, menciptakan garis jingga lurus berukuran semeter yang membelah air danau, tegak lurus ke arahnya dan Draco—

Dan dari atas perahu, Hermione bisa melihat sinar matahari membiaskan kehidupan bawah air danau yang menakjubkan.

Ia bisa melihat duyung-duyung berseliweran di antara tumbuhan danau, tentakel gurita raksasa, dan bahkan ikan-ikan dengan berbagai warna.

Hermione menekap mulutnya. "Ini anomali," katanya pelan. "Ini anomali!"

"_Who cares_?" Draco menyeringai. "Ini indah, bukan?"

Hermione mengangguk lamat-lamat, dan gadis itu tidak menyadari Draco tersenyum lembut sembunyi-sembunyi. Tak tahan melihat wajah Hermione yang lucu dan lembut, Draco membelai pipi putihnya.

Hermione tersentak, lalu menoleh dengan kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Draco juga segera melepaskan belaiannya, dan berdeham kecil.

"Masih ada lagi yang harus kutunjukkan," katanya datar, tapi Hermione tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang tersipu. Gadis itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tertawa.

"Oke," ia mengangguk setuju saat melihat garis jingga itu memudar, dan Hermione menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat suasana pagi di pertengahan Musim Gugur ini.

"Pegangan lagi, Hermione," tegur Draco. "Kita harus bergegas ke Hutan."

.

.

Hermione tidak merasa takut lagi pada Hutan Terlarang, ditambah lagi, saat ini cuaca dan udara pagi terasa bagaikan mimpi indah, dan hutan tidak terlalu menakutkan. Tapi, seingatnya, bukankah Draco tidak pernah ke Hutan Terlarang?

"Aku sudah pernah ke Hutan Terlarang," Draco berkata pelan setelah menambatkan perahu, mengusap kedua tangannya lalu menatap barisan pohon yang menjulang. "Mungkin lebih sering daripada yang kau tahu."

"Err—kapan?" Hermione tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Tapi melihat wajah Draco yang berubah menjadi agak keruh, gadis itu langsung menyesal. "Maaf."

Diam sejenak, tapi kemudian Draco mengeluarkan suaranya. "Saat di tahun keenam, aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku di Kamar Kebutuhan saja. Aku juga ke Hutan Terlarang, untuk—yah… kau tahu…" Draco berkata gelisah.

"Kau tidak harus membicarakannya," kata Hermione hati-hati.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Itu masa lalu. Dan sejak menemukan 'tempat' yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu sekarang, aku selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke tempat itu, di kala mimpi buruk menerorku. Termasuk di tahun ketujuh."

"Berarti tempat itu katakanlah—penawar mimpi buruk bagimu?"

Draco terkekeh. "Semacam itu. Dan perjalanan kita masih panjang, jadi, apakah kita terus?"

Hermione mengangguk dan melangkah mengikuti Draco menerobos Hutan Terlarang yang mulai bernuansa kecoklatan.

.

.

Mereka masuk semakin dalam—ke tengah hutan—jauh, jauh, sekali sampai Hermione merasakan betisnya pegal. Tak berbeda dengannya, Draco juga mulai bermandikan peluh di depannya, dan pemuda itu terengah.

"Berhenti sejenak?" usul Draco. Hermione mengangguk, dan maniknya menangkap sebuah daun mangkuk yang gugur di antara ratusan daun kering di dekatnya—masih agak hijau dan belum rapuh. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu meraihnya.

"_Aguamenti_," gumam Hermione, dan air meluncur melalui ujung tongkatnya, mengisi daun mangkuk itu. Dengan haus gadis itu meminumnya, mengulanginya lagi, sampai ia sadar Draco menatap daun itu dengan pandangan mendamba.

Hermione mendengus tertawa. "Gengsi sekali, Draco. Aku tahu kau haus."

"Aku tidak haus," gerutu Draco, tapi pemuda itu tidak menolak ketika Hermione menyerahkan daun itu kepadanya. Hermione kembali tertawa, tapi Draco terlalu haus untuk peduli.

Hermione mengedarkan pandangnya, menatap sinar mentari yang mulai menerobos dedaunan di atas pohon, menatap daun-daun yang acapkali berguguran, dan binatang kecil yang menghuni pepohonan memulai aktivitasnya.

Dan senyum Hermione memudar ketika melihat jarak antar-pohon yang renggang—lebih renggang daripada jarak antara pepohonan sebelumnya.

Kening Hermione berkerut. "Draco, apakah ilmuku yang salah, atau benarkah hutan disini juga anomali? Jarak antar pepohonan tidak begitu rapat, padahal kita nyaris mencapai tengah hutan."

Sunyi.

Hermione menoleh, dan tidak menemukan Draco dimana pun.

"Draco?"

Gadis itu merasakan cemas mulai merayapi hatinya, tapi mungkin Draco sedang bercanda. "Draco? Jangan bercanda!"

Masih sunyi, dan Hermione lekas-lekas berdiri.

"Draco!" ada getaran dalam suaranya, dan Hermione tahu dirinya begitu ceroboh berteriak-teriak di Hutan Terlarang. "Tidak lucu!"

_Kresak._

Hermione menoleh cepat. Semak yang berada 5 meter di samping kirinya bergoyang. Satu langkah, dua langkah, Hermione berjalan dengan jantung yang berdebar keras.

"Dra—"

Ada yang menarik tangannya, bukan dari semak-semak, dan Hermione bersiap untuk menjerit. Tapi ada tangan sekuat baja yang menekap mulutnya.

"Ssssst!" Draco berjongkok di sampingnya, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di bibir.

Hermione ingin segera membentak pemuda di depannya, tapi ia juga penasaran akan 'sesuatu' yang berada di balik semak dan alasan mengapa dia harus bungkam.

Draco menyibak semak itu perlahan, dan Hermione segera terperangah.

Ada _unicorn_ di depannya.

Unicorn itu menoleh waspada, tapi tidak beranjak saat ia mengawasi Draco mendekatinya. Hermione hanya membeku di tempatnya, diam tak bersuara.

"Perhatikan, lalu ikuti langkahku," pesan Draco lirih.

Hermione memerhatikan. Pemuda berambut perak itu menekuk kepalanya sedikit dengan dua jari yang teracung—telunjuk dan jari tengah—lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Hermione bersumpah melihat unicorn itu balas mengangguk.

Lalu Draco berjalan tiga langkah, menggapaikan tangannya perlahan… lalu mengelus tanduk Unicorn itu, berlanjut ke surai, leher, punggung, dan berhenti.

"Ayo, Hermione," Draco memberikan isyarat. Hermione mengikuti langkah-langkah yang diajarkan Draco dengan ragu sekaligus tertarik.

Hingga akhirnya—gadis itu berhasil membelai Sang Unicorn dan meletakkan tangannya di samping Draco.

"_Well done_," Draco nyengir. "Kalau begitu, naik!"

Wait what? "Naik?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya.

"Bukan, terbang," jawab Draco sebal. "Itu langkah penjinakan unicorn agar ia mau memberikan tumpangan untuk kita, Hermione," jelas Draco, dan pemuda itu meloncat ke punggung Sang Unicorn yang tampak tak terganggu.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Hermione bertanya kagum, memandang Draco yang seperti Pangeran-Dari-Negeri-Antah-Berantah.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di Hutan Terlarang," Draco berkata tak sabar. "Ayo cepatlah!"

Hermione kembali cemas saat dirinya ditarik naik oleh Draco. Posisi mereka kini saling membelakangi dan Hermione di depan, dan mau tak mau gadis itu merona karena kedekatannya pada Sang Pangeran Slytherin.

"Argh!" tanpa aba-aba, Draco menepuk pinggang kiri dan unicorn itu langsung berderap kencang. Hermione memegang surai unicorn itu kuat-kuat.

"Apa unicorn ini akan mengantarkan kita ke tempat yang benar?" Hermione berteriak, suaranya tertelan angin yang menderu.

"Yeah!" Draco balas memekik, dan mereka berdua terdiam.

Pohon-pohon melesat di samping mereka, ilalang-ilalang dan sesemakan terbelah karena diterjang Sang Unicorn, dan dedaunan kering beterbangan.

Hermione menyadari dirinya menikmati deru angin yang membelai lembut pipi dan tengkuknya, posisi Draco yang menempel di belakangnya (walaupun ia tak mau mengakuinya) dan hembusan napas Draco di lehernya.

Sampai akhirnya unicorn itu melambat, dan berhenti.

Draco turun terlebih dahulu sementara Hermione dengan lambat mencerna. Ada cerukan yang cukup besar—cekung dan luas, dan pepohonan hanya tumbuh di tepi cerukan itu—dan yang paling unik, hanya ada sebuah pohon ringkih di tengah-tengah cerukan tersebut, dan kursi batu yang dirambati tanaman di depannya.

"Aku menamainya Cerukan Apel Abadi," Draco mendesah pelan, dan setelah Hermione merapikan rambutnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sesemakan tadi (karena angin yang menderu), gadis berambut coklat gelap itu segera menyusul Draco dan melompat kecil ke dalam cekungan.

Dedaunan kering juga berserakan disini. "Tunggu—apa tadi? Apel Abadi? Apa hubungannya apel dengan cerukan ini?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Granger, cobalah mendekat kesini dan jangan hanya mengurusi daun kering," kata Draco.

Hermione mendekat ke pohon dan menengadah, lalu segera terperangah. "Pohon Apel!" serunya tak percaya. "Ini pohon apel asli?"

"Ya," Draco terkekeh. Memang pohon yang tingginya sedang dan berdiri di tengah-tengah cerukan ini pohon apel asli. Dan saat ini, saat musim gugur, pohon ini justru sedang giat-giatnya menumbuhkan buahnya.

"Aneh—sekali," Hermione menatap pohon itu dengan berbinar. "Jauh dari kebun manapun, di tengah-tengah hutan, ini anomali!"

"Cerukan ini sendiri sebenarnya juga anomali," Draco berkata tenang, dan mulai memanjat dahan-dahan tanpa menghiraukan cegahan Hermione. "Aku tak tahu apakah cerukan ini alami atau dibuat penyihir."

"Tapi ini menakjubkan," Hermione berkata gembira. "Oh—mengapa tempat ini tak ada di buku manapun—bahkan _Sejarah Hogwarts_ dan _Serba-Serbi Hutan Terlarang_ sekalipun?"

"Mungkin itu anomali yang lain," Draco mengangkat bahu dari atas pohon. "Ada apel yang sudah matang disini—dan hei! Banyak sekali."

"Banyak? Apakah apelnya—maksudku—tidak beracun?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco melempar apel itu. "Coba kau teliti dulu."

Hermione menangkap apel itu dan menelitinya cermat. "Cokelat kekuningan, gemuk, dengan semburat merah, jenis apel musim gugur.." gumamnya. "Hei, bahkan apel ini memiliki kualitas terbaik. Tekanan osmosisnya juga bagus, hal ini dapat dibuktikan dari—"

"Aku bertanya apakah apelnya beracun atau tidak," Draco berkata datar, tapi tersirat nada geli. "Ini bukan kelas Herbologi, Hermione."

"Aman," Hermione menggerutu. Ia meletakkan pantatnya di kursi batu, lalu mulai menggigit apel itu. Lezat sekali, manis dan renyah—dan ada rasa liar khas hutan di lidahnya. "Enak sekali!"

Draco tidak menjawab karena ia juga sedang mengunyah apel. "Aku merasa seperti Adam dan kau Hawa, dan kita sedang mengecap Apel Terlarang."

Hermione tertawa. "_By the way_, kau yang membuat kursi ini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," terdengar suara Draco yang serak. "Aku hanya mereparasinya dengan mantra, sebenarnya."

"Ah."

Mereka kembali terdiam dan Hermione mendaraskan mantra panggil untuk apelnya yang kedua, dan Draco sibuk menyihir-nyihir apel itu agar beterbangan.

"Draco," panggil Hermione.

"Ya?"

"Aku jadi curiga padamu."

"Karena?"

"Kau bertingkah aneh hari ini," Hermione tepekur, apel kedua telah habis dengan cepat. "Kau membangunkan aku pagi sekali, menunjukkan matahari terbit yang err—romantis—mengajakku ke Hutan Terlarang, mengajakku kesini, dan sedari tadi kau jarang melakukan sihir. Kau tidak menukar dirimu dengan Ron, kan?"

Hening sejenak, dan Hermione mendengar Draco tertawa aneh. "Ron? Ron Weasley? Apa kau gila?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," kata Hermione datar.

"Mungkin itu anomali yang lain," kilah Draco.

"Aku serius Draco!"

Draco terdiam, dan Hermione menengadah untuk melihat ekspresinya. Tapi wajah Draco tersembunyi dedaunan pohon, dan Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya untuk menyibak daun itu. "Sibenustra."

"Kutil Merlin," maki Draco, dan Hermione semakin curiga mendapati wajah Draco yang memucat dengan semburat merah.

"_Well_?" tanya Hermione tak sabar. "Mau menjelaskannya padaku?"

Draco mengerang, dan melempar sebutir apel lagi.

"Malfoy! Jangan main-main!"

"Tidak, tidak, aku serius," Draco menatap Hermione dengan serius, dan membuang mukanya. "Makan saja dulu."

Hermione kentara sekali marah, dan sebal, tapi gadis itu menahan diri untuk bersabar dan menggigit apel itu perlahan.

Apa? Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Gadis itu terus menggigit apel yang manisnya sudah agak berkurang karena Hermione tidak menikmatinya, sampai—

Giginya nyaris patah. Ada benda kecil yang keras di dalam apel…

Hermione mengorek-ngorek apel itu penasaran, dan dengan segera kembali ternganga. Jarinya menggenggam sebuah benda bulat dengan kemilau, pipih tetapi bertekstur keras, dengan huruf M sebagai bandulnya.

"Cincin?" pekik Hermione.

"Ya," bahkan Hermione tak menyadari Draco telah berada di hadapannya. Hermione merasakan firasat buruk merayapi jantungnya, dan ia mulai berdebar..

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengucapkannya," Draco meringis, dan semburat merah semakin banyak menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi—"

"Hermione, aku mencintaimu," Draco memejamkan matanya khidmat, dan tangannya merayap, menggenggam tangan Hermione yang dingin. "Sejak tahun pertama, kau tahu—dan aku menyembunyikannya. Bahkan kau adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku bertahan dari Pangeran Kegelapan."

Draco membuka matanya, dan semakin cemas saat melihat ekspresi Hermione yang membeku dan kosong. "_Well, there are no words compare to explain my feelings to you, and I just can say—will you marry me_?"

Draco terdiam dengan wajah harap-harap cemas, dan perlahan-lahan, manik hazel Hermione terfokus ke dirinya, berkaca-kaca, lalu gadis itu membuka mulutnya…

"Jika anomali masih berlaku hari ini, Draco," gadis itu menunduk, lalu menyeringai. "Aku akan menjawab sesuai anomali."

**Fin.**

"Padahal kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman padaku, kan, Draco? Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku nyaris jantungan tadi!" Hermione berkacak pinggang, menatap Draco yang tengah dimabuk kepayang.

"Hm, aku tidak yakin."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione mendengus.

"Kita pernah melakukan hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman, Hermione," Draco menjawab serius. "Di malam tahun baru yang dingin, di kamarku, dengan kesadaran yang dipengaruhi Wiski Api…"

"Dan kau tahu apa maksud 'hubungan' yang aku bicarakan disini," tutup Draco, menyeringai nakal. "Apa kau mau melakukannya lagi malam ini?"

"!"

**Bener-bener fin.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh:**_

Uyeaaaaah~ apa penutup terakhir itu benar-benar OOC? m(_ _)m

Maappp! Sekali lagi, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Sudah lama sekali Bea gak nulis Dramione (Padahal baru dua bulan, hohoho #dibakar) dan apa fluffnya kerasa? OOC gak? Apa gaya menulis Bea menurun? *meraung di bawah selimut* *digiling* tapi bener, lho, Bea jadi khawatir kalau gaya menulis Bea cuman jalan di tempat dan (Naudzubillahmindzalik amin!) menurun.

Sekali lagi, maaf, apabila fic ini abal nan cacat nan tidak memuaskan. Tapi Bea selalu berusaha membuatkan yang terbaik untuk para DS kok:')

Dan mau curhat sedikit, ini fic yang paling cepet aku selesain, cuman dua hari! X'D padahal biasanya butuh seminggu *ngakak gegulingan* dan oh iya, cerita ini Bea terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di Anne of Avonlea dengan berbagai perubahan dan judul terinspirasi dari **Modus Anomali**. Anomali sendiri berarti: "suatu keadaan yang tidak normal/menyimpang dari seharusnya."

Then, mungkin Tuhan emang meridhai pembuatan fic ini pas adegan Draco ngelamar Hermione itu backsound di computer Bea tiba-tiba berubah jadi _**Smoke Gets in Your Eyes**_, itu lho instrumental soundtracknya Cinderella:'D

The lasssssstttt, Happy Birthday Satya! (kecepetan berapa bulan, sat? o.O) Akhirnya setelah jatuh bangun diriku membuat fic untukmu, fic ini selesai juga, semoga jadi Birthdayfic yang memuaskan. Dan maaf hadiahnya kecepetan, udah gitu ficnya gaje pula. Muuph._.

Kritik, konkrit, fave, saran, pujian, cacimaki, silahkan tekan review dan jangan dianggurin yaaaa! (review-mu pasti kubalas, kok )

**3033 words only. (without A/N and CCSL)**

**10/05/2012.**


End file.
